Snow Day
by troyellalove1
Summary: Who doesn't love a snow day! Gabriella asks Troy to take a walk with her outside of the woods. Troy's feelings for Gabriella have skyrocketed and he wants to tell her the truth: he's in love with her. He finds a way to do that, and from there it turns into my short and extremely romantic Troyella oneshot...Snow Day! Please review!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. All credit goes to Disney.**

**SNOW DAY**

A snow day: you gotta love it. It's great to wake up way too early in the morning and have your mom yell across the house: "You can get back in bed. School's cancelled!"

At about 10:00 that morning, Gabriella had called Troy to ask him if he wanted to meet her by Silver Woods so they could go for a walk. Troy didn't have anything better to do, so he agreed. Now it was 3:00 and they had just started moving, proceeding along the outside edge of the woods. The snow stopped overnight.

"So I picked this place because I figured it would be the only one that didn't have a mile of snow on the ground."

"Yeah. It's only about an inch here."

Since Taylor had shown it to Gabriella over the summer, Gabriella had practically vowed to herself to take Troy there. Now, they were here for the first time and the sky was covered in white. So was the ground; all you could really see were the branches of trees. It was still beautiful, though.

Troy was going through a little self-argument…he was so obsessed with Gabriella, and he felt it was time to tell her he loved her. He just had no idea how.

"Wow. Your hand is so cold! Did you stick it in the snow just now?"

Troy laughed. "No, yours is just really warm."

"You know there's this place about a half mile ahead…it's like a rock thing and there's a pond which is probably frozen now, but I think we should sit there when we get to it."

"Alright. Is it like a huge clearing?"

"No, there are some trees missing and the pond is about 30 feet across. The rock is pretty big, but it's only about three feet off the ground."

"Okay."

Troy was wondering how they would find it, but a little later, they walked right up the middle of it. The rock was…about fifteen feet away from the beginning of the clearing.

Gabriella smiled. "Found it!" She walked over to where it was and sat down. Troy followed her there.

When he sat down, next to her, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. "So how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm happy we have off today, I can say that. It's good I wasn't so tired for this."

"Well, here's a tip for when you're trying to get up in the morning but it's so early that you can't…"

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Read what Troy's saying **CAREFULLY. **For all you people who are struggling to get out of bed in the morning, pay attention. It really works!

"When you're having one of those try-to-get-up-but-can't fights with yourself, just look over at the clock. Picture that it says some time you think you'd be out of bed by. Make sure it's really late. Try to convince yourself that it's true. If you can, you'll get a rush of adrenaline. It's your brain telling your body to release a fight-or-flight hormone, which gives you more energy. That should be enough, for a few seconds, to sit up straight. Then, you'll be so close to getting up that setting your feet on the ground and getting up shouldn't be that hard."

"That's a great strategy."

"I use it every day."

Gabriella laughed.

Troy stared at her. Gabriella was watching the lake, which had frozen over. She looked so beautiful and Troy was always shocked when he saw her. He slid closer.

Gabriella smiled and squeezed the rest of the way into Troy. Her body was so warm compared to the cold air and it was a great contrast.

Troy touched his forehead onto Gabriella's and she turned her face to him. For Troy, there really wouldn't be a better opportunity.

"Gabriella…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've really wanted to tell you."

"What is it Troy?"

He had no clue how to start or what he should say or do or anything. Basically, the entire thing would be improvised.

"It just feels really great to be out here with you."

She smiled. "It does."

"Well…" he slid his hands up into her hair. "The way I've been feeling about you has just been getting better and better and I've reached a certain point. I know I have."

"What point would that be?"

"Well, you know how they say some things you just suddenly know are real because nothing else in the world is like them?"

"Yes."

Eventually, he would have to stop beating around the bush and just tell her. "Well I want you to take me seriously when I say this because I'm telling the truth."

"Of course I'll take you seriously. You're telling me something that you obviously feel strongly about."

"Okay. Well anyway, I've decided that I really can't resist you…"

Gabriella smiled right away. "Well I know that."

"But there's more. I don't just think you're irresistible. I think you're…this amazing, smart, funny, sweet, beautiful girl that I need with me to go through every day. I just…I love you, Gabriella."

Her head jerked back a little and she got a surprised and hopeful look on her face. "What…?"

Troy smiled as he poured his heart out for her. "I am insanely in love with you, Gabriella Isabella Montez."

She looked at him, closely, trying to see if he were being honest.

Troy watched her stare at him and became worried. She didn't look like she felt the same way. Now, she looked kind of creeped out or worried. It definitely seemed like the odds were against him. What if she rejected him? What if she broke up with him because he was being too…out there? He didn't feel like he could spend a second without her. Suddenly, she smiled.

"You actually mean that?"

"Yes…"

"I guess I underestimated how much I meant to you."

"Well…do you feel the same way?"

"Troy Bolton, if you just told me you loved me and that you felt you couldn't spend a second without me, how far away from my head would my brain have to be for me to not feel the same? Ten miles? Twenty miles?"

"So…that means…"

"I love you to, Troy Bolton. With all my heart. Like you, I couldn't really find a good time to tell you." She touched her nose on his.

"That is such a relief!"

She smiled. "I'll bet it is."

He pressed his face on hers. Gabriella slipped her lips around Troy's. She repositioned them so he could slip his tongue into her mouth.

To Gabriella, she never felt as safe as how she did when she was kissing Troy. His hands were all over her hair and now that she knew he loved her back, the passion from her was more intense than Troy expected. It was amazing.

For Troy, he was sealing the fact that they were in love. He would've kept going until he passed out. It just seemed so inviting to stay that way forever, tasting her sweet mouth. It was so warm, and her lips were perfectly moist. He circled his tongue around them, and she closed her lips on Troy's tongue. Troy sucked and bit down gently, cupping her head in his hands.

After a minute, Gabriella needed air. She ran her cheek along Troy's and breathed as she nibbled on his ear.

"So did you like that?"

Gabriella smiled. "It was great. As usual."

Troy kissed her nose three times before Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder. "Baby…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Troy looked at her with satisfaction. "I love you too."

They sat there for about thirty more minutes. Troy looked at Gabriella, whose head was in the same position, and saw her eyes were closed.

"Gabriella?" No response. She was asleep.

Troy smiled. He'd gotten it done. He went in with all doubt, yet still managed to come out with Gabriella's love. She was so precious to him and he didn't want her going anywhere. Now that they knew they loved each other, he felt safe and didn't worry about anything.

_Later_

Gabriella's phone rang at about 4:30, waking her up. Her mom wanted her to come home. After hanging up, she and Troy walked out the way they'd come in. It was only about a mile home from where they were sitting before. Obviously, Troy walked with Gabriella.

She seemed tired but at the same time excited as they headed towards her house. Neither one of them could stop talking about how excited they were about their confessions to each other. It was 5:00 when they headed down Gabriella's street.

Troy saw her house, and saw her balcony. The one where he'd gone to tell her that he really did care about her and the one where she found out she really did care about him.

They walked up the lawn to her door. Mrs. Montez answered and her face lit up.

"Hey Troy!"

"Hi Ms. Montez."

"Gabriella, did you forget that I could've just come and picked you up?"

"Well, we wanted to walk. It just seemed better."

"Okay, well, you're home now. Come in."

Troy's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello? Yeah. No, I'm almost done. Now? Alright I'll be there soon. Bye."

Mrs. Montez spoke up. "Alright, well I'm going back inside. Gabriella, I'll see you in a few minutes." She went inside the house and closed the door.

Gabriella looked at him. "That was your mom?"

"Yeah, I gotta get back now. But that was fun."

She smiled. "Yeah. And I'm glad we confirmed that we're in love. It's a huge load of pressure taken off us." She moved her head towards his. Troy smiled and pressed his lips up on hers.

Gabriella pushed open Troy's lips and slid her tongue inside. Troy slowly licked the inside of her mouth, right at her gums.

Gabriella returned that to him and wrapped her arms around him, moving her hands into his hair. They could've stayed that way for a lot longer, but forgot about the few minutes that Gabriella had.

Mrs. Montez opened the door. "Gabrie…oh. Sorry." She laughed and walked back inside.

Troy shook his head. "Perfect timing."

Gabriella laughed. "Well, you should probably get going."

"Yep. Bye." He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh…Troy?"

"Yes?"

Gabriella walked slowly towards him. She lifted up part of his hair that was covering his forehead and kissed it. "I love you."

Troy smiled. "I love you too, angel." He kissed her on the nose and walked away. Gabriella headed for her house, then turned around one last time. So did Troy. He waved to her and she waved back just before she opened the door and stepped into the house.

As Troy walked down the empty streets towards his home, he smiled as he thought of Gabriella's reaction to him telling her he loved her. He remembered their kiss and how amazing it felt. He just thought how happy he was that the two of them had made so much progress in one day. He was happy that today was a snow day.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! It feels amazing to read them! Thanks!**


End file.
